


I'll Be There

by Teddi_Sue



Series: Hacy One Shots [7]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddi_Sue/pseuds/Teddi_Sue
Summary: Alternate ending to 2x06, where Harry comforts Macy.
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy One Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1519046
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	I'll Be There

**Author's Note:**

> i can't take dark!harry serious with this name. why is that so funny to me lol
> 
> anyways, found this on my drive last night and it seems like an appropriate time to share. it comes from a bigger story, but i only really liked this part so, hope you enjoy ;)

Macy Vaughn thought she knew herself better than anyone. Resourceful, quick-thinking, and adaptable. But, none of those qualities mattered when she was kidnapped.

Empty.

Hollow.

Constantly searching for answers.

After the incident, she felt like part of her was slipping further and further away, and that maybe someday, she would be so far away that no one would be able to find her. She doesn’t know what to hope for: to be lost or found.

Harry knows. Knows she wants to be found.

“You don’t have to be alone tonight,” he says, reaching a hand to her.

She takes it.


End file.
